


A Pretty Face

by MasonsOriginals



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Robbery, Short One Shot, alternate universe - fake ah crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonsOriginals/pseuds/MasonsOriginals
Summary: Your adorable face was the perfect cover up to deceive Los Santos when criminal antics come to mind.When walking into the store one late night you certainly didn’t expect Golden Boy, the notorious criminal and leader of the Lads in the Fake AH Crew, to be holding a gun to your head as the store clerk begged for survival as he stored money into a carrier bag. The move was a shock to you upon entering but your later actions resulted in the Golden Boy being more surprised than you had been during the encounter.





	A Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but thought it was good enough to post as I haven't in a while!  
> It's pretty short tbh

Glimmering in all its glory the moon represented the time of being about one in the morning, telling you that this was a terrible time to be walking outside, especially in the grimy city named Los Santos. A sigh escaped your lips and left in a frosty manner whilst you walked down the silent street, taking each step, you remember the stressful events of today at work, making its way up the ranks to your worst experience since you started working there all those years ago. The morning started off quiet, only a few customers looking for something for their kids whilst they caused havoc in school, asking only a few questions about where something is as you restocked the shelves, something you didn’t have a problem with. However, the afternoon left you in tatters with the amount on your plate, your colleague left at the start of his shift leaving you with no break and what felt like a million customers at your neck asking questions or shouting to speak with the manager over not being confronted immediately. Overall you had a mini breakdown during work, which was unusual for you as you always had a deadpan expression in front of co-workers and a nice, optimistic smile playing on your lips to deceive customers, your manager seeing you ripping your hair out like this was something someone would worry over… if they cared.  
Just remembering the series of disasters put you in a bad mood, anger rising as you think of yourself crying because of those obnoxious rich brats, it was daft and your boss even caught you, however, you couldn’t stop the burning frustration and stress now that you thought about it.  
Finally, you arrive at your destination, the convenient store. You immediately lose the glare on your features as you enter, just your ordinary poker expression pressed on your face in place of the anger you felt but didn’t express. Stepping one foot into the store you notice the lanky man pointing a pistol at your face. Standing in silence you stare at the gun facing your body as it registers in your mind what is happening. It’s obvious he’s robbing the place and with quick thinking when you entered the man -that you realised was the notorious Golden Boy- had thought you were a cop ready to shoot. In your ears, the store clerk was yelling pleads to let him survive as he continuously threw cash into a plastic carrier bag but you couldn’t give a single care about him, you couldn’t care less about this whole affair, it had happened too many times for you to even fear a gun to the face as the criminal shouted for you to leave. Suddenly, anger rose in your stomach and a glare placed itself back on your features as you look at Golden Boy. All you wanted to do was buy some chips, go back home and lay on your couch eating them whilst watching some shit reality TV show, just to help yourself get rid of the anger you held in all day but no, some prick had to interrupt your plans just to get himself cash he doesn’t even need. You stomp over to the chips aisle throwing Golden Boy Gavin off guard, surely anyone sane would run away from a gun to the face. He kept an inquisitive eye on the mysterious girl as she picked up some Doritos before ripping open the bag and starting to eat them, making her way back to the door but before she could Gavin put his hand on her shoulder in attempts to stop her from leaving. He didn’t notice the clerk drop the bag and start dialling the police as he stared at the girl in admiration.  
“What?” She barked in fury making the lad jump at her harsh tone.  
“I... I put a gun to your head! A-and you didn’t even flinch?! What’s wrong with you?” He sputtered out his words as you stop your glaring to give him an eyeroll.  
You push his hands away and sashaying your way to the cash filled bag before picking it up, speaking as you walk back.  
“That shits been put on me too many times to care about dying or not, because they’ll never do it, to them, I’m just a pretty face-” Low laughter came from your mouth as you began to talk again “-even though I was a criminal’s daughter that can knock you out in one hit” Smirking you watch as Golden Boy’s expression changed from admiration to confusion.  
“Wha- “Punching him square in the face you watch the young boy crumple onto the ground unconscious. A chuckle escaped your throat as you pick up his gun and shoot the store clerk and security cameras, picking up the surprisingly light man and money bag before making a break for it hoping you could make it back to your shitty apartment before cops show up and destroy the place. Sprinting back to your home you look at the man laid on your shoulder, he might be an idiot, but even you must admit, he was attractive so it might be worth carrying him home and getting at least something out of this horrid day.

Meanwhile the Fakes all ponder and worry about where the British boy had gone or what happened to him only to get a response later that morning with a short message.  
‘Stop worrying, you’ll get him back, just not the money ~ <3’


End file.
